Sephiroth's Daughter
by InuSaitoshi
Summary: Sephiroth had a daughter. Who's the mother? Read and find out. Rating may change in future chapters
1. He's Been Destroyed

Sephiroth's Daughter

Chapter 1 - He's Been Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters. All I own is Rashina and Violet.

Background: When Sephiroth looked about 17-18 years old, raped Scarlet's little sister, Violet, who looked about 16-17 years old. Scarlet, being jealous (because she was in love with Sephiroth (Sephiroth hated Scarlet)), she shunned her sister and sent her away after she gave birth to Rashina. Violet ran to a small town called Nebelhiem and went to the Shinra Mansion to live there. Meanwhile, Hojo took care of Rashina and introduce her to her father who was in SOLDIER. About 1 month before the Nebelhiem incident, when Rashina was 3, she was going to visit her father in the SOLDIER/Shinra Troop unit (where Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, and the other SOLDIERS and Shinra Troops slept), when she bumped into a blonde, spiky-haired, 16 year old kid who was, from the look of his outfit, a Shinra Troop. The spiky-haired kid talked to her and brought her to President Shinra, who knew where she belonged. She was then brought back to Hojo, who asked her why was she in the SOLDIER/Shinra Troop unit. She said that she wanted to see her father. 5 years later, Rashina managed to look 17-18 years old, but be smarter than the greatest scientist on the planet. She ended up telling Hojo off and said that she was going to find her father, Sephiroth, and ask him what he's been doing all these years and why he hasn't contacted her. So, since then she left the Shinra headquarters and went on a search for her father.

(By the way, Rashina looks kind of like Tifa Lockhart but she looks 17-18 years old and instead of shorts and a tank top, she wears a black leather mini-skirt and a black leather bikini top with leather strings that tie around the neck. She also is trained not only martial arts but with Swords, Knives, Guns, and any other weapon that there is to learn except the Gun Arm thingy that Barret uses.)

2 Years Later (Present Time in the game)

Rashina is walking around Midgar looking for Cloud thinking that he might know where Sephiroth is. She walks by a flyer that says "Strife Delivery Service. You Name It, We Deliver It!" and it gives the address to where they're located at. She rips the flyer down and heads to where it is. When she gets there, she notices that it is a bar. She walks inside and sees a young woman in a black leather tank top behind the counter.

Rashina: (holds up the flyer) "Miss, can you tell me if a have the right place. I'm looking for this Strife Delivery Service Place. Is this it?"

Woman: "Yes, it is. My name is Tifa, and what can we do for you?"

Rashina: "I'm looking for a guy named Cloud Strife. Do you know where he is?"

Tifa: "Well, he's not-"

A guy walks in. "Hey, Tifa, I'm back from that last delivery."

Rashina turns and runs towards the guy and hugs him.

Guy: "Do I know you?"

Rashina: (started crying) "Cloud, you don't remember me? I'm Rashina that little girl you brought to the (now dead) President Shinra."

Cloud: "Huh?"

Rashina: "Don't you remember?"

Flashback to when she met cloud

3 year old Rashina was running through the SLODIER/Shinra Troop Unit when she bumped into a guy with spiky-blonde hair and a Shinra Troop uniform on.

Guy: "Hey, where are you going?"

Rashina starts crying.

Guy: "It's okay, my name's Cloud. I won't hurt you.

Rashina stops crying.

Cloud: "Now, where are you going?"

Rashina: "Well, I was looking for my...um..."

She starts crying again.

Cloud: "Here, I'll take you to President Shinra. He'll know where you go."

Rashina: (stops crying) "My name's Rashina."

Cloud: "Nice to meet you, Rashina."

End of Flashback

Cloud: "What? You can't be. You'd be 10 right now, not 17 or 18."

Rashina: "Didn't someone tell you who my father was?"

Cloud: "No, I figured that you were an orphan that Hojo adopted and took care of. That's what everyone said."

Rashina: "Well, my father goes by the name Sephiroth."

Cloud and Tifa in unison: "WHAT!?!?!?!?"

Rashina: "What? What's wrong?"

Cloud: "You can't be, he never had a girlfriend, wife or anything. Plus he's never had feelings for anyone."

Rashina: "Well..."

Rashina explains how she was born, who sephiroth raped, and everything.

Cloud: "So, Hojo was really your grandfather, and Sephiroth raped Scarlet's little sister. I bet that made her jealous, I know how much she loved Sephiroth, even though he never return her feelings."

Rashina: "Last I heard, my mother was sent away and that she went to Nebelhiem, but that's been years and she's not there right now. I know that for sure. I went so see her but she wasn't there instead I met a guy named Vincent Valentine saying that she left when Sephiroth went insane. Apparently, that was about a month after I met you, Cloud. So, I came here to see if you knew where my father was."

Cloud: "He's been destroyed, by us. We're sorry."

(Wow, I bet it was hard for her to hear that. I know this isn't too long but I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review and tell me what you think so far.)

End of Chapter 1


	2. Sephiroth Returns

Sephiroth's Daughter

Sephiroth Returns

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters. All I own is Rashina (Main Character) and Violet ("Not As Important" Character).

Cloud: "He's been destroyed, by us. We're sorry"

Rashina: "HUH!?!?!? NO!!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!"

Cloud: "Didn't you realize that he tried to destroy the planet?"

Rashina: "It isn't that. It that I wanted to give him a piece of my mind for leaving me with that crazy father of his."

Cloud: "You do realize that, Hojo is your grandfather. Don't you?"

Rashina: "What? He was never a grandfather to me. All he was, was someone that taught me how to fight for myself. Geez. He almost used me as an experiment. The only reason that he never did was because of Rufus Shinra. He threatened that he would tell his father to "fire" him if he did an experiment on me. When Hojo asked why he cared so much about me, he said that since my father was Sephiroth, I was kind of an experiment of myself and I could die if experimented on, or worse, I could end up being just like Sephiroth and go insane."

Tifa: "Hmm...So Rufus liked you."

Rashina: "Well, kinda yea. When I turned about 5 he caught Hojo trying to put me into an experimental tube, and he told Hojo that he was going to take care of me, now that Hojo violated the rules. So to Rufus, I was kinda like his daughter, but when his father died, he had to take over the company. When he did, he took me and adopted me, so my name is Rashina Shinra."

Cloud: "You mean if Rufus died then you get the company. Well, what ever is left of it. As in, Sephiroth's daughter gets the company."

Rashina: "It's not as bad as it seems. I'm really good at taking care of a business."

Suddenly someone opens the door.

Everyone turns to see Sephiroth standing in the doorway.

Cloud: "I THOUGHT I DESTROYED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sephiroth: "Indeed, you did. But the life-stream and the ancients in it, even that ancient friend of yours, said they would give me another chance if went to take care of my daughter, answer some questions of hers, and not be evil anymore. I agreed to the terms, got my body back but without the scars and wounds, and awoke right outside the crater, in the snow. I was told that she'd be here soon." (he took a breath) "So, Rashina I'm here to answer all your questions."

Rashina runs up to him in a cheerful manner. When she gets up to him, she makes it look like she's going to hug him, when suddenly…

SLAP

Rashina: "Before you ask 'what's that for?', I'll tell you what it was for. It's for leaving me with that crazy father of yours. He was going to do experiments on me but thank god to Rufus Shinra, he saved me from the mad scientist father of yours."

Sephiroth: "Who's my father? Hojo can't be my father. Jenova's my mother, but who's my father?"

Rashina: "Jenova is not you mother. Well, in a way yes she is, but Lecrecia is your true mother and Hojo is your father. Hojo and Lecrecia, who were assistants of Pro. Ghast, fell in love and Ghast put Jenova's cells in Lecrecia while she was pregnant with you. I can't believe I know more about how you were born than you do."

Sephiroth: "So that explains it. I was wondering what you meant by father and why you were put in Hojo's care."

Rashina: "Now I'll give you a hug."

She gives Sephiroth a hug. Suddenly another guy walks in. they all turn to see Vincent with a gun pointing to Sephiroth.

Vincent: "I'm going to make sure you're gone."

Vincent fires one shot. Within a split-second, Rashina jumps in front of Sephiroth with eyes closed, pulls her hands together to her chest with one hand over the other, and pushes out towards Vincent. The bullet drops in mid-air.

Sephiroth: "So you're skilled with materia. That's my girl."

Rashina: "I'm glad I made you happy father."

Vincent: "Wait. You mean that she is Sephiroth's daughter?"

Rashina: "Yes, I am. What would it mean to you, Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent: "It would mean that I'm old enough to be your grandfather."

His face went sullen, sad that he's that old.

Rashina: "HOW CAN THAT BE!? You look about 25 years old."

Vincent: "Thanks, but I dated Sephiroth's mother before she was pregnant with him. Thanks to Hojo, I'm this way now. One good thing is that I never age, but I do have birthdays."

Sephiroth: "Hey don't you have a B-Day coming up? Isn't it this month?"

(Note: Present day is October 1st)

Vincent: "How do you know that?"

Sephiroth: "Well, I have my sources."

Vincent jumps on Sephiroth.

Vincent: "Who the hell told you!?!?!?!?!?"

Sephiroth: "If you'd really like to know, Hojo told me."

Vincent: "That's good, 'cause he's dead now."

Cloud: "By the way, when is your birthday?"

Vincent: "Not telling. You'll have to find out on your own."

Sephiroth: "Fine I guess we'll never know."

Vincent: "Good. Now I'm going to go back to the Shinra basement, unless Tifa has a coffin and basement here?"

Tifa: "Actually I do. Here, I'll show you."

Tifa takes Vincent to the basement to show him where he'll sleep. After Tifa and Vincent leaves, Sephiroth, Rashina, and Cloud start whispering.

Rashina: "So father, when is his B-day?"

Sephiroth: "The 13th."

Cloud: "So, what are we going to do?"

Sephiroth: "This is what we're going to do…"

Sephiroth tells Rashina and Cloud the plan for Vincent's B-day.

End of Chapter 2

Let's see what happens next!


End file.
